In semiconductor technology, Group III-Group V (or III-V) semiconductor compounds are used to form various integrated circuit devices, such as high power field-effect transistors, high frequency transistors, high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), or metal-insulator-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MISFETs). A HEMT is a field effect transistor incorporating a junction between two materials with different band gaps (i.e., a heterojunction) as the channel instead of a doped region, as is generally the case for metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). In contrast with MOSFETs, HEMTs have a number of attractive properties including high electron mobility and high electron drift velocity under a high electric field which enable devices to operate at high frequencies and high voltages.